(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abrasive article having a multi-directional abrasion protrusion, and more particularly, to an abrasive article having a multi-directional abrasion protrusion, in which grinding performance is improved by providing various directional properties to an abrasion protrusion pattern (the degree of freedom is increased).
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, an abrasion method using fluidic abrasion slurry has been replaced with a solid abrasive article because problems that a large amount of slurry is required, separate equipment for agitation, treatment, discarding, and the like is required to manufacture slurry with a uniform concentration, and the abrasion method is not environmentally-friendly have been on the rise.
However, the solid abrasive article has problems in that defects or flaws may remain which does not provide predetermined transparency to articles such as glass and progress traces and the like remain during abrasion, and particularly, a problem in that a lot of time is required in order to obtain a predetermined effect as compared to the fluidic abrasion slurry.
As illustrated in FIG. 1A, a ultraprecision finishing abrasive article 1 formed of a solid, in which abrasion protrusions 20 having a predetermined 3D structure shape are uniformly applied on a surface of a substrate 10, is used in order to solve the problems.
However, it can be seen that in the solid abrasive article, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, in the case where the abrasion protrusion 20 has a quadrangular pyramid shape where a base portion 21 is quadrangular, when abrasion is performed in a direction (arrow direction) that is vertical to lateral sides 23 and 25 of a triangle extending from each base portion 21, since the largest areas 23a and 25a and slopes 23b and 25b are ensured, abrasion performance is best.
There are problems in that since the abrasion protrusions 20 are formed of abrasion particles at a minute level, abrasion dust collects between the abrasion protrusions 20 after abrasion, and since liquid used as a coolant and a lubricant does not sufficiently fulfill a function between the abrasion protrusions and a glass board, a portion of an abrasion material forming the abrasion protrusions is attached to a surface of the glass board after abrasion and abrasion performance is rapidly reduced.
A way to space the abrasion protrusion 20 and the abrasion protrusion 20 apart from each other is proposed in order to solve the problems.
However, in this case, there are problems in that a density of the abrasion protrusion 20 on a substrate is reduced to reduce grinding performance by a reduction in density, and in the case where a form of a general abrasive article, for example, an abrasion tape, is used, if considering that the form is used by performing rotation in one direction, many spaces where abrasion is not performed are formed.
Further, in the case where the abrasion material is attached to a surface of a body to be ground, washing or abrasion is performed while pushing with strong force is performed in a final finishing step, but there is a problem in that the abrasion material cannot be removed by uniform abrasion protrusions 20 having a constant size, and thus abrasion is repeated several times by the abrasive article 1 having larger abrasion protrusions 20.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.